


Perfect Dates

by tmo



Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Date, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, KakaIru Valentines Week 2021, M/M, but not in the actual sense of being blind or not knowing your date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: It was the most perfect first date, but Kakashi probably forgot to mention one thing.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Tmo's Valentines - KakaIru Rocks 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Perfect Dates

“That tasted so good,” Iruka still awed as they walked through downtown back to his place. 

The lights strung between the buildings lit the pedestrian streets and Kakashi’s smile. Somewhere down the street, a guitar played and the night air was so warm for the first time in weeks. It truly was the perfect night and Kakashi couldn’t have asked for a better first date.

Finally, after years of yearning and hesitation, they were taking that step into romance.

“You know, I’m still surprised you agreed to go out with me,” Kakashi joked and their walk went quiet.

“Wait. What?”

**Author's Note:**

> aka Iruka was blind to the fact that it was a date, probably because Kakashi hadn't officially asked Iruka out on a date  
> (late on this one, but it's being posted back to back with the last prompt so we gucci!


End file.
